


How Near You Stand To Me

by lucdarling



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Intercrural Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, The X Factor Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 17:50:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucdarling/pseuds/lucdarling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's meant to be quick, almost fucking in a room off the stage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Near You Stand To Me

Harry pulls him into a closet, eyes bright and holding his hand just a little too tight. Louis knows what he wants.

"We don't have time for this," Louis reminds him, quiet in the dim room they'd found two days earlier off a hallway that eventually lead to the X-Factor stage. "We've got to sit for makeup in less than a half hour."

Harry kisses him instead of answering, hand moving up Louis' arm to cup his face. Louis doesn't stand a chance and melts into him, as he always does. There's a familiar stir in his groin but Harry presses against him, impatient and he's a hard, hot line against Louis' hip.

Louis lets himself be pushed back against the door, his hand grasping Harry's waist, sinking into brown curls. He tugs lightly and Harry's hips roll forward like he can't control it. Louis grins against the other boy's mouth.

"Wanna try something," Harry mumbles, pulling away to kiss a line down Louis' throat and attach his lips to the jut of collarbone Louis has on display.

"Probably need to get our pants off first," Louis agrees, pulling one last time on Harry's hair and then dipping his fingers in the waistband of his trousers. He's almost fully hard and if they end up grinding right here Louis thinks he'd be okay with that. There's always tonight for whatever idea Harry has.

Harry's pushing down his trousers and pants, then Louis' are pooling around his feet before he realizes it. Their cocks bump together and Louis gasps, reaching down to hold them both - Harry bats his hand away.

"Lemme try something," Harry whispers in his ear, breath warm and tickling. He spins Louis around before he can protest, pinning him against the door with a hand on his lower back. His cock is hot against Louis' naked body, and he tenses when the head presses against his hole.

Louis takes a deep breath, definitely not panicking even a little. "We definitely don't have time for this, Hazza. Plus, no condoms." They don't even have lube, because they used their last travel-size packet three days ago and neither of them has had time to get to Boots in between rehearsals and meals and more rehearsals.

Harry kisses his neck, rocking into him. "No," he mumbles into Louis' shoulder. "'s not actual sex." Louis' cock is taking notice of Harry thrusting against him, almost into him but not quite. Louis still isn't sure what's going on.

"Don't lean against the door," Harry instructs as his hand slips around to Louis' belly. He tugs Louis into the position he wants, Louis holding himself against the door with his hands and his ass out. Harry's cock slips down, brushing against his balls. Louis moans just a little.

Harry holds him tight against his groin, thrusting between Louis' thighs, wet pre-cum getting on his balls. The friction is a little unpleasant, starting to burn but the way Louis can see the head of Harry's dick peeking out almost makes up for it. Louis think he understands now, that Harry wants his thighs. Louis shifts his weight to his left foot and crosses his ankles; Harry groans deep against his back.

Louis reaches down with one hand as Harry rocks against him, stroking himself in the same rhythm as Harry's thrusts. It's not going to take long for either of them. Harry comes first, covering Louis' thighs and balls in sticky warmth. It's dripping down his thighs and the feel of it makes Louis gasp, biting his own forearm to muffle the noise. Two, three more tugs and Louis follows, coming over his own fist.

He turns around and looks at Harry, lifts his come-covered hand between them like a challenge. Harry's grin dimples before he reaches out, licking at each of Louis' fingers until they're clean. Louis' dick twitches at the sight and then Harry's just holding his hand in a dim room.

"Here," Harry says. He produces a cloth from somewhere and carefully, gently cleans Louis up. He doesn't kneel at his feet but Louis thinks about asking him to. Maybe he will, some day.

They get dressed, Harry's hands stroking the outside of Louis' thighs like they're something precious and soft. Giggling quietly, like no one will be able to see kiss-swollen mouths once they leave the room. They can't seem to stop and Harry's mouth covers his, kissing him gently one last time.

Louis puts his hand on the doorknob, breaking away from the kiss. "Ready?" They're probably late already, not unusual for them both. Harry squeezes his hand and Louis leads them both back to the competition and reality and pressure.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt from 1dkink2015: Harry fucking Louis's thighs - because there's not enough fic of it in the world and it's hot! Up to you whether it's AU/non-AU, the setting etc. but maybe they're doing it like that because they're having a quick and dirty desperate fuck somewhere where they don't have condoms and lube at hand?


End file.
